


Eating for Two

by maeyourskiesbeblue



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, pregnancy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeyourskiesbeblue/pseuds/maeyourskiesbeblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has some interesting pregnancy cravings. But there's also another reason why her appetite is like a teenager's. (Stems from the fact that Emma grew up in the foster system in the 90s when snacks were the greatest). CS Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating for Two

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This came from the discussions and headcanons I've seen in regards to Emma's relationship with food and the fact that she grew up in the 90s. 
> 
> This was also sparked by this Buzzfeed article that made me very reminiscent of my favorite snacks as a kid. If you're not familiar with any of the snacks mentioned, educate yourself, my darlings.

It's late and the soft, warm edges of sleep are just ready to take him under when he feels Emma roll into his side, her breath fanning warmly against him and the soft tips of her golden hair tickles his skin. He holds his breath, silently hoping she will go back to sleep as well when--

"Killian..." Her voice is a hesitant whisper, but he lets out a sigh, knowing he can't fool his wife into thinking he's asleep so he peeks open one eye, glancing over at her with a lazy smile when he sees her looking like a goddess with the silver moonlight in her hair, making it look almost luminescent in their dark room.

"Yes, darling?" he replies, but he already knows what's coming from the way she bites her lip, looking seductive and shy all at the same time. His stomach clenches at the sight, wondering how in the world he got lucky enough to call this beautiful siren his, even after all these years.

"Did you get more dunkaroos at the store today?" she asks softly, like a hesitant child.

And it's probably one of the _least_ seductive things she could say (so it's a testament to how much he loves and desires her when she asks questions like _that_ ), but Killian thinks for a moment, running over the grocery list in his mind that Emma had filled with items with strange names and even stranger instruction. ' _Fruit by the foot -- any kind except the red kind', 'pizza lunchables - w/ pepperoni', 'Cooler Ranch Doritos', 'Handi-Snacks--the kind with the crackers not the sticks', 'Cereals: Lucky Charms, Waffle Crisp, Rice Krispie Treats, Reese's Puffs'_

He sighs as he realizes that Emma's blessed _dunkaroos_ were not in fact on the list. "I'm sorry, love. I don't believe I did," Killian replies. He reaches over and rubs his hand over the soft swell of Emma's growing belly. "Is that what the wee babe wants tonight?"

Emma gives him a sheepish look as she nods. "Uh huh. But it's okay, I can find something else to snack on," she says before she presses a kiss to his cheek and rolls out of bed.

Killian counts to about twenty before he hoists himself out of bed as well, no longer able to sleep without Emma's warmth beside him. He finds her sitting at the counter with an open package of shortbread cookies and a tub of vanilla icing sitting in front of her, trying to make her own "homemade" version of the snack she's craving. He has to bite his lip to contain his chuckle (knowing _exactly_ how dangerous it is to laugh at his pregnant, hormonal wife when she's in pursuit of her latest craving) as he takes in the adorable pout on her face, munching on her snack with apparent disappointment. He slips up behind her, wrapping his arms around her warm body as he presses a kiss into her neck. "It's just not satisfying you, is it, Swan?" he murmurs against her skin and she sighs as she leans back against him and shakes her head.

"It's not the _same_ ," she replies with a faint whine to her voice.

Killian smiles softly at her as he unravels himself from their embrace. "Alright then, darling. I'll head to the store and get you your sugary treat."

"Are you sure?" Emma says, looking truly abashed. "You don't have to. It's okay."

Killian merely shakes his head. "No, no. What my girls want, my girls get. I'll get you the blasted _dunkaroos_ ," he says with a kiss to her cheek.

"Thank you, Killian," she says with her heart in her eyes and a smile on her face as she strokes a hand over her belly. "Oh! And make sure they're the funfetti kind!" she adds as Killian slips on his trainers and throws on his leather jacket (he absolutely looks like he just rolled out of bed, standing there in his rumpled t-shirt and sweatpants, but is beyond caring because he's made so many late night trips to the store in the last few weeks that the third shift employees have started greeting him by name while they eye him with something akin to amused sympathy). He doesn't even bother hiding his eye roll and mutters, "Yes, my love," as he steps out the door to head to the 24 hour supermarket two towns over.

When he returns from the store, Emma immediately snatches the bag from his hand and nearly devours an entire box (Killian is silently thankful he had the forethought to buy at least 5 others). The pair slip back into bed as Emma finishes licking the icing from her fingertips. She presses her mouth against his to show her gratitude and as her tongue slides against his bottom lip, his tired mind idly thinks he may have to try this snack that Emma currently is so in love with because she tastes _absolutely delicious_.

~~~~

He comes home one evening to the smell of herbs and spices hanging heavy in the air of their home. Henry waves distractedly from the couch where he is rapidly pressing buttons on his game controller, staring at the television with the same determination Emma has when she's preparing for battle. Killian follows his nose to the kitchen and he holds back a comment on her being barefoot and pregnant when he sees her, because that's exactly what she is. Emma leans over a pot, humming under her breath while she stirs the concoction. She looks adorable with her hair piled atop her head in a messy bun, hips swaying gently to the tune in her head, wearing her stretchy yoga pants and an oversized sweater. She catches sight of him leaning against the doorway and a smile blooms upon her lovely face.

"Hey! How were things at the station?" Emma asks, giving him a quick kiss and moving back to her work.

"Slow, for once," Killian replies. "What's for dinner? It smells wonderful," he asks, peering into the large pot on the stove.

"Spaghetti and meatballs." Emma shrugs as she leans against the island. "Simple, but still good."  She picks up a small package and starts popping multicolored gummies into her mouth.

He smiles down at her as he invades her space, pressing her gently against the cabinets while he rests hand and hook on her hips. "And what is your appetizer for this evening?" Killian asks, eyeing the package.

"Fruit Gushers," Emma replies with a grin. She lifts a small red gummy to his mouth and presses it against his lips. He keeps his baby blues on her as he opens his mouth and wraps his lips around her fingers, letting his tongue and teeth graze her fingertips as he takes hold of the treat. He watches with delight as a flush rises in her cheeks and her emerald eyes quickly darken. However, the moment is broken when he bites into the snack and grimaces as a gush of syrupy sweetness invades his mouth.

"The bloody hell is this?" he mumbles as he chews. "It tastes of wax and artificial berries."

Emma giggles at the look of absolute disgust on her husband's face. "Oh, please. They're not that bad!"

Killian shakes his head vehemently. "No, darling, they are. And to think you're giving my child that poor excuse for food. Bloody disgusting," he mutters, moving to the fridge and grabs a beer to quickly wash the lingering flavor out of his mouth.

"So _dramatic_ ," Emma sighs as she turns back to their dinner.

Later that evening, she rolls her eyes when she catches Killian eyeing the package of fruit gushers in her hand with a look a pure contempt, but doesn't say a word as she continues to eat.

~~~~

Her parents come over one evening (it's their turn to host the weekly family dinner). Killian is standing at the counter with his hook speared into a carrot while he chops it up for the stew they are preparing. He's chatting amiably with David while the ladies are working together on making a pie for dessert. When Snow opens up the pantry to grab a cup of sugar, she stops when she takes in the brightly colored boxes of cereal and snacks, all of which are adorned with a manner of cartoon characters, and says to her daughter, "Why does it look like there are _two_ teenagers who live here?"

Emma's cheeks burn as she ducks her head and shrugs. She pretends to be preoccupied with the ingredients in front of her while she speaks. "It's what I've been craving. This kid's gonna give me cavities cause I've been dying for all things sweet and sugary."

"Don't I know it," Killian mutters under his breath and he's not even surprised when he gets a whack to the arm from the spatula in his wife's hand. He merely shoots her a look that says, ' _What?! It's the truth!'_ And she rolls her eyes skyward.

Emma laughs along with the jokes and teasing remarks from her parents about her pregnancy cravings, but Killian knows Emma well enough to see that her laugh isn't as carefree and her smiles don't quite reach her eyes when her parents comment. She glances over at Killian while her parents chase after little Neal to stop him from pulling all of Henry's games from the shelf beside the entertainment stand and she knows he has been watching her, knows he's read her like the open book she is. He gives her one questioning frown with the tilt of his head, and she responds silently as well, smiling sadly and shakes her head a little. ' _Later_ ,' she mouths, and with that, the topic is dropped for the time being to enjoy the rest of the evening with her family.

It isn't until later that night, that Emma brings it up again. Emma is tucked into his side on the couch while they catch up on their TV shows for the week. She takes the last bite of her Waffle Crisp cereal, and hums a happy little sound under her breath as she sips the remaining sweet milk in the bottom of the bowl. Killian can't help but grin at the sound and presses a kiss to her hair as he gives her a gentle squeeze with his arm. "Enjoying your cereal, love?" he asks.

She nods and places the empty bowl on the coffee table and tucks her lugs beneath her as she curls into his side further, resting her head on his shoulder. "That was my favorite cereal when I was a kid," she says quietly. "I never really got to have it though. Or any of the good stuff. It was expensive and the places I lived in couldn't afford to buy that kind of stuff for all the kids. If we got cereal, we usually got the cheap  generic kind in the bags, the kind that taste like lies and disappointment." She huffs out a sad little laugh and looks up at Killian.  Her eyes are filled with a deep sadness from long ago, haunted by the memories of living in homes where she was nothing but a paycheck to her caregivers, going to bed with a broken heart and an empty belly as she cried herself to sleep wondering where in the world her parents could be and why they would give her up.

"I can have these things now," Emma says. "I don't have to worry anymore."

"And neither will our child," Killian replies, pressing his hand gently against her stomach. "Believe me when I say that our child will want for nothing. Between the two of us, those royal parents of yours and the rest of the town, our pirate princess will be spoiled rotten. Our children will have the life we never had." Killian's eyes shifted up to Emma's and his hand cups her cheek. "And the same goes for you, my love. As your husband I will make damn sure that you will have everything your heart desires. From now until forever. So you eat all the sugary cereals you want," he says with a grin.

Killian sees the tears well up in her eyes at his words and by the time he is finished, they are streaming down her cheeks. He thumbs them away and gently tugs her forward to rest her head on his chest while he holds her tightly. After a moment her two passes, she takes in a deep shuddering breath. He feels her lightly press a kiss against the sliver of skin exposed from his shirt. She exhales a deep breath against him and the warmth of it seeps all the way to his thudding heart. "Thank you, Killian," Emma murmurs against his skin.

"No need to thank me, love. You know I'd do anything for you and our family."

Emma looks up at him, a soft smile on her lips, eyes shining with love beneath her wet eyelashes. "I do." When she presses her lips against his, she pours every ounce of the love he saw in her eyes into that kiss, and he responds with equal fervor. He threads his fingers into her hair, enjoying the feel of her silky strands against his finger tips and he savors the feel of her warm pliant lips against his. She skims her tongue across his bottom lip and heat curls in his belly as he allows her to deepen the kiss. They break apart, chests heaving as they gasp for air, foreheads pressed together. "I love you," Emma whispers to him as if it's some kind of secret.

"I love you too," Killian replies with a grin.

Emma curls back into his side, resting her head on his chest while they watch television. And after a moment, Emma speaks, her voice thick and sleepy. "We don't know _for sure_ it's a girl, ya know."

Killian grins, because they've been over this a million times, but he remains emphatic. "Aye, I know. But I say it's a girl. Call it father's intuition."

When Emma sighs in reply, it's an exasperated sound. But she'll never admit that she is starting to think it's a girl as well because she knows that smug look would never leave his stupidly attractive face.

(But she doesn't have to admit it. He already knows.)

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
